


Fiona's Ink

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearce investigates Fiona's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiona's Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Fanwanking Gabrielle Anwar's actual tattoos into canon.
> 
> femslash_today prompt: friendly touch

Fiona had just gotten out of the shower. There was a knock at the loft door. Fiona put on a towel and opened the door.

"Hello, Agent Pearce."

"I might be stopping by here more and more often now that your boyfriend's working for the CIA again. Call me Dani."

"Well, hello, Dani."

"I may as well come in. You don't want to risk public exposure, don't you?"

Fiona led Dani inside the loft.

"So, Dani, what brings you here?"

"I was going to drop your boyfriend off an assignment, but it seems like he's not here."

"Yeah."

Fiona sat on the bed in the loft.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo on your foot."

"You're calmer about it than Michael was. He was confused when he first saw it. He didn't realize that sometimes people want to get tattoos that don’t have any affiliation to gangs or the military."

"Can I sit beside you and look at it?"

"Sure."

Dani sat beside Fiona as Fiona elevated her foot for her. Dani looked at the tattoo.

"Is that Hindi?"

"Yes. Michael's told you about my snow globe collection, right?"

"Actually, no. This is my first time hearing about your snow globes."

Fiona sighed. "Typical. Anyway, before I decided to stay in Miami for a while and after Michael left me, I'd usually collect snow globes from different places I worked in. I did a job in Calcutta once. Beautiful place. I picked up a couple of languages there, enough so I would have more than a snow globe to commemorate the trip."

"Can I touch the tattoo?"

"Sure."

Dani touched the tattoo, tracing it.

"It doesn't hurt now, but when I got it, it hurt like hell. And it took three weeks to heal. It's because there's not a lot of muscle on the foot."

"Oh, wow."

"You want to see my other tattoo?"

"You have another one?"

"On my lower back."

Fiona stood up and dropped the towel to the floor. She lay on the bed.

"Do you see it?"

"I do."

"Those are Sanskrit characters. This tattoo didn't hurt nearly as bad as my foot tattoo. It still hurt, though. You can touch it."

Dani touched the back tattoo, going over each character.

"Your tattoos are well done, Fiona."

"Thank you. I made sure to see a decent tattooist when I had these done. They had to know how to draw and how not to make me want to punch them while the tattoos were being done."

"I've heard people re-ink their tattoos every so often. Are you going to re-ink your tattoos?"

"Not right now. Maybe, when Michael isn't running around everywhere and he retires from the CIA, I'll get them re-inked. Right now, I like them the way they are."

Dani stood up. "Thank you for letting see your tattoos."

Fiona put on her towel. "You're welcome."

"I'm going to grab a blueberry yogurt from the fridge. Are you still going to be around?"

"I was actually going to get something other than yogurt, but I can join you for a few minutes."

"Great. Maybe we can talk about other things."

Fiona smiled. "I'd love that. It's better than talking about things that pertain to Michael all the time."


End file.
